It Takes a Winchester
by Fatcat91
Summary: Samantha Winchester-Smith never fought a ghost, never hunted a vampire, and never tracked a witch. Now she finds herself living with her crazy older brother fighting the supernatural as she tries to find a way home. Warnings are inside.


**God have mercy on my soul, I wrote a sister fic.**

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own is Samantha everything else belongs to the wonderful creators of Supernatural. Thank you for allowing me to play with the boys.

**Summary:** Samantha Winchester-Smith has never fought a ghost, never hunted a vampire, and never tracked a witch. Now she finds herself living with her crazy older brother, while trying to find a way home.

**Warnings:** Swearing and violence.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Samantha Winchester-Smith was to graduate from Rocky Mountain College. It had been hard work trying to graduate on time but some how she did it. She had worked hard, studied hard, and partied even harder to keep her grades up. She had been so excited that her family was traveling up from Kansas to Montana to see her receive her diploma. She had majored in creative writing with a minor in art.<p>

Her long time boyfriend, Jameson "Jess" Moore, had majored in computer science and was planning to move to California for a job as a computer programmer for a local hospital. Jess was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. Samantha was planning to follow him and maybe get a start on her writing career.

The night before her graduation Samantha's family had just gotten in to Billings Montana, the home of Rocky Mountain College's Battling Bears. They had decided to go to dinner and celebrate over at Jake's, a high-class restaurant.

"Mom, dad, how are you?" Samantha asked.

"Wonderful honey," her mother, Sarah Smith said. Samantha's mother was a doctor at Kansas general hospital. She was a petite woman with long brown hair, and knowing blue eyes. She was very friendly and truly wanted to help people. She was always seen smiling and very patient.

"So your not going to give your old man a hug," came Samantha's father's gruff voice.

"Of course dad," Samantha said as she gave her father a hug. Her father was a professor at the community college in Kansas. His name was Joshua Smith, and he was a professor of science with a degree in theoretical science. He was a tall broad shouldered man with thinning black and white hair. He had brown eyes that were often full of mirth. He was a good professor who truly wanted his students to succeed. He was a strict man but was always trying to help.

Samantha looked nothing like her parents. While her parents were both fair skinned, she had olive skin. She had brown hair with red highlights when the sun hit it just right. Neither her parents nor any of her extended family had that trait. Her eyes were a light green almost blue color. The reason why she looked so different from her family was because she was adopted.

When Samantha was younger, she and her parents had many fights over her seeing her biological family. Her parents wanted to protect her from being hurt by the unknown family. Samantha never told her family that she met her older, biological brother once. She was eighteen when she finally found him. She called him by the number and set up a meeting. What she found was a drunk, grieving, crazy man. He spent the whole night ranting up ghosts, demons, and vampires. At one point he sobered up a bit and told her that his Sammy died and to never bother him again. She left in tears and vowed to never seek her biological family again.

After dinner finished the group split in two. Samantha's parents went back to their hotel they were staying at and Samantha and Jess went back to the apartment they were sharing.

"I'm so proud of you Sam," Jess said lovingly.

"I'm more proud of you," Samantha countered as she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

"Sammy, my Sammy," Jess breathed. She squirmed out of Jess's embrace and sauntered off into the bedroom with promises of what was to come. With a smirk on his face, Jess followed.

* * *

><p>That night Samantha lay in Jess's arms thinking of her life. She was happy with it. She had good friends, loving parents, and a passionate boyfriend. But as she drifted off to sleep she couldn't shake the feeling of something bad was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the gruff voice of a man was what awoke Samantha from sleep. It was not the soft, honey-sweet voice of her boyfriend, nor the baritone voice of her father. In fact it sounded a lot like the gruff voice of the man that was half crazy with grief and alcohol the demanded for her to never contact him again.<p>

"—ammy wake up. Sammy wake up!" With a start, Samantha shot up in bed, the top of her head connecting with a chin.

"Goddamnit Sam," the voice swore. Samantha stared at the man. He was younger than she remembered. There were no shadows in his green eyes, or alcohol on his breath. He did not have the stubble of a beard or the slurring of words. There was no tension in his shoulders or hunch in his back, like he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. Samantha stared at him, at the man who told her never to find him. She stared at her older brother Dean.

"D-Dean?" she asked. "Wha- What are you doing here?"

"I'm waking you up. Come on sleeping beauty, it's time for school."

"School? What school? I have school?" Samantha asked as she got off the bed. The view seemed different for some reason. Like everything was taller. Or she was shorter.

"Yeah, Sammy, high school. You've been bitchin' about it for weeks. You fought hard with dad to come here while we hunted." Samantha's brother said.

"Hunted? What are we hunting?" She asked as she followed Dean out of the bedroom.

"It's a coven of witches. They've been killing people using their worst fears," Dean said nonchalantly, like it was an everyday occurrence. "Dad told us last night, don't you remember. You did half of the research."

"Right, just uh tired," Samantha lied, playing along with Dean.

"Whatever, just get ready for school."

"Okay." Samantha looked around at the apartment in growing horror. The apartment was a wreak; there was cracks in the ceiling and walls, paint was pealing off the walls, and the carpet was an ugly shade of yellow and was as hard as cement. The kitchen was apart of the living room the only thing dividing the two was a counter. The kitchen floor was covered in a faded blue linoleum tile. It had a stove and an oven. There was no dishwasher only an overly large, dirty sink filled to the brim with dishes.

Samantha walked down the darkened hallway to the bathroom. With a flip of the switch, light burst in to the darkened room. Samantha shuttered in disgust at the sight. There was mold growing on the ceiling corner, and mildew stains on the bathtub and toilet. The sink was hardly any better. She shut the bathroom door behind her and stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror. She was startled by her own appearance. Instead of her long shoulder length hair, she had shorter jaw length hair. Her plump, firm breasts were replaced with a firm but flat chest. Her brow ridge was more prominent and she looked much more masculine. She bit back a scream as she realized she was no longer a girl but a boy.

"Sammy, you alright in there?" Samantha heard Dean call through the door.

"I'm fine Dean," She yelled.

"Well hurry up, I still need to shower." It was then her bladder made itself known. Blushing, Samantha lowered both her pants and boxers and sat on the toilet trying to let her body relax enough to relieve itself. Soon enough she was flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She exited the bathroom still blushing.

"You are such a girl, Sammy," Dean teased. Samantha wanted to retort saying she was a girl but she wasn't. Not anymore. "Now hurry up and get changed, I don't want to be late for school."

"Okay Dean," Samantha mumbled. She wandered in to her room and looked around. Piles of clothes were thrown everywhere. Some looked somewhat clean while others where covered in a dark red almost brown color. Upon closer inspection Samantha realized that it was blood. _This is a dream. It has to be a dream. Oh God please let it be a dream,_ Samantha thought. She rummaged through the dresser looking for some clean clothes that would hopefully fit her. She eventually found a pair of worn and faded blue jeans, a worn black shirt and a black hooded sweatshirt. Samantha returned to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk and searched the little kitchen for food. All she found was some stale bread and a box of Chex's cereal. She poured a bowl and started to eat as she waited for Dean. Nearly fifteen minutes later a fully dressed Dean appeared.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he grabbed the milk container, drinking from it straight.

"Yeah, sure," Samantha muttered. She followed him to the car. It was a Chevy Impala, sleek and black. It seemed well loved by it's owner.

"Ya comin' Sammy or are you just gonna stare at the car?" Dean asked.

"Coming," Samantha said. She got in to the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Don't look so glum Sam, its only school. Remember to come straight home after school."

"Okay."

"And don't start fights."

"Okay."

"And don't talk to me during school."

"Dean, I get it. Come straight home after school, don't start fights, and don't bother you," Samantha snapped.

"Jeeze, what's got your panties in a twist?" Samantha chose not to respond. The rest of the drive continued in a tense silence. When they got to the school, Samantha got out and slammed the car door close.

"Careful," Dean snapped. Samantha ignored him and walked to the school doors. She stared at the doors and couldn't help but think, _welcome to Hell, Sam, welcome to Hell_.

"Come on, Sam," Dean said exasperated. Samantha followed her biological brother until they found the main office. They entered and waited for the secretary to notice them. It took a good ten minuets before she even looked up.

"Oh you must be the new transfer students," the woman said cheerily. "You can go right in and talk to the principal. He should have your classes and locker number." Samantha followed Dean in to the principal's office. The principal was a short, balding man with a large stomach. He had small eyes and a pig-like nose.

"Dean and Samuel Winchester," the principal said. His voice was deep and gravely, which surprised Samantha. She had thought his voice would sound whinier then it did. "Welcome to Roes-berry High School. These are your locker numbers and your class schedules. Now I would like to go over a few of our rules. We will not tolerate any bullying whatsoever. Keep your grades up and your nose clean and you will do well in this school. We expect our students to work hard here at Roes-berry. Now you two should better get off to class. Samantha gave a small smile and took her locker number and combination as well as her class schedule.

"What a looser," Dean said as soon as they were out of the main office.

"Whatever Dean. I'll see you later," Samantha said, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

><p>Samantha first went to her locker and opened it. It was empty and she had nothing to put in there. She looked at her class schedule and found she had Geology first in the classroom, B-1. It took a few minuets to find the classroom, but luckily for Samantha, the school was small. When she got to the classroom, the class was already in session. With a pounding heart, she knocked on the classroom door. The teacher turned and opened the door.<p>

"I'm the new student," Samantha said softly to the teacher.

"Oh yes, I was expecting you. Class this is Samuel Winchester, he is our newest student," the teacher said to the class. Samantha had to bite her tongue to keep from saying that her name was Samantha. Most of the students only had mild interest in her. Most of them were sleeping or close to sleeping.

"How about you go sit right there next to Joshua, in the back," the teacher said pointing to an angry looking boy. Samantha nodded and went straight to her seat, not looking anyone in the eyes. As soon as she sat down, Joshua turned toward her.

"Don't ever talk to me Freak," he whispered.

"Whatever you say, loser," Samantha snapped back. Though she did not like violence, she did have a sharp tongue.

"What did you say?" the now angry Joshua demanded. Samantha just ignored him. The next fifty minutes, was utter Hell for Samantha. From being a college graduate just about to make her way in the world to being stuck back as a freshman in high school was one of her worst nightmares come true. The teacher rambled on and on about tectonic plates. She talked about how they move, how they are created, and how they were recycled in to the earth's core. As the teacher, also known as Mrs. Hudson, continued to lecture, Samantha found herself starting to fall asleep. As a way to keep from dozing she took out her pencil and paper and started to doodle.

About half way through the class Samantha started to come up with theories on why she was brought to this place. She made a list starting with the idea that it was all a really bad dream. The theories that followed where bad drug trip, coma, alternate dimension that she somehow fell through, she was cursed, aliens, and finally witches. The class bell was what brought Samantha out of her thinking. She packed her bag and headed to her next class.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Samantha was seriously thinking about leaving the school. It was boring to the point of suicide. Geology? Already took the course. History? Know that too. Art? Took several semesters of it and took a trip to Italy to learn more about Art history. When the lunch bell finally rang, Samantha nearly wept with relief. She hoped it was a chance to unwind and hopefully not be killed by the boredom. Alas, it was not meant to be. While Samantha sat in a corner of the cafeteria, Joshua from Geology class saw her and walked right up to the table.<p>

"Freak what did I say about talking to me?" the boy demanded. Samantha sighed before she answered.

"Why do you instigate conversations you don't want?"

"What the hell are you trying to say, Freak?"

"I am saying shut up and go away. You don't want to talk to me, well guess what, I don't want to talk to you. Now go away," Samantha snapped. She was tired, she was bored, and she did not want to deal with petty high school drama that did not matter in the long run. The boy lifted his arm as if he was about to punch her when a shout echoed across the cafeteria.

"If you hit him, I will kill you." Both Samantha and Joshua turned their heads and looked at the source of the voice. It was Dean and he did not look happy. Samantha groaned and smacked her head against the table.

"Great now look what you did. You got Dean involved," she said to Joshua.

"So, why should I care about him?"

"Well, for one thing he seems to be just a bit overprotective of me. And second, he gets a bit violent. It would probably be in your best interest to just run," Samantha advised. The angry boy just glared at her. Hardly a second later Dean was at her side.

"Everything okay Sam?"

"I'm fine Dean. Will you please stop intimidating small freshman? You are a freshman right?"

"No I'm a sophomore," Joshua sneered.

"I don't care what grade you are, you don't threaten my brother," Dean snapped. It was still surreal to Samantha on actually talking to her elder biological brother without him being a raving, drunk. She wondered if this would have been their relationship if the Smith's did not adopt her.

"Dean, it's fine. Just let him go."

"Ya sure Sam?"

"Yes, Dean." With a final glare at Joshua, Dean marched off to sit with some of the upperclassmen in the cafeteria. Joshua gave a glare at her before he too left. Ten minutes later the bell for the next class rang. Samantha sighed as she went back to the hell known as boredom.

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang, Samantha was in a homicidal mood. In her English class they were going over "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck, the most depressing book ever written. Then she learned that they were also going to read "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare. It would be her fourth time reading it and as much as she loved "Romeo and Juliet" she could not force herself to read it again. Next was a math class, which she shared with Joshua, who she dubbed "Angry Joshua." Again it was math she already learned and was just reviewing for the third time. By the end of her math class she was about to start pulling hair out of sheer boredom. After math class was science class, which was just as boring as the rest of her classes. Finally there was gym. Gym was not as bad as she remembered. In fact it really relaxed her. She did not learn anything but she got to exercise that put her into a better mood.<p>

She found Dean by the car when she finally exited the high school building. He was leaning against the car making out with some girl. She was a pretty girl with long blond hair and a big bust. She walked up behind the two pseudo lovers.

"Eh-hem," Samantha coughed making herself known.

"Sam," Dean growled.

"If you don't mind, I'll just take the car and head home. You and blondie can continue making out to your hearts content," she said. She was getting a hang of the younger brother thing pretty quickly. Dean glared at Samantha as he said goodbye to the blond girl. Samantha just smiled at Dean the whole time.

"I really, really hate you right now."

"Oh that's alright. I still love you." Dean stared at her strangely as they headed back to the apartment. Samantha ignored the look and just stared out the window, hoping that things would return to normal.

* * *

><p>Later that night after training, Samantha needed to relax. The training had been hard. It had been three miles of running, an hour of sparing, a half hour of cleaning weapons and sharpening, another half hour of studying Latin and supernatural lore, and finally fifteen minutes of weight lifting. By the time both Samantha and Dean were done, they were hot and sweaty. Out of spite, she stole the first shower. When she was under the water, it finally hit her that she was not at home and that she did not know how to get home. She started to sob out of pure frustration and shock. She thanked god that the noise of the shower covered up the sound of her crying. She spent up to a good forty-five minutes of crying before Dean yelled at her to get out.<p>

"Sam, hurry up! I want to take a shower too. And you better have not used up all of the hot water."

"Okay Dean, chill out." She turned off the hot water, and stepped out of the shower. She took a few moments to compose herself. Making sure the towel was wrapped tightly and covered everything she made her way to her room. Once inside her room she quickly changed into the sleeping clothes she was wearing that morning. On a whim she picked up a journal and started skimming through it. It was the real Sam's journal. It chronicled his life and told of everything that had happened just before she came here. It had described his growing depression and need to get out of their father's lifestyle. It told oh his aspirations of going to college and getting a house. As Samantha read, the more she realized how dangerous Sam's life really was. After she finished reading the journal she decided she would continue it. She would write what happened while Sam was away. Hopefully it would help Sam adjust to his life if he ever returned. She did it because it was the only thing she could do.

A half hour after she started writing, Dean came in to the room. For the most part she ignored him and concentrated on writing. She only took notice once and that was when he was changing in to his own nightclothes. It wasn't until he was in the bed opposite of Samantha's bed did she realize she shared the room.

"Turn out the light Sam, we have school in the morning," Dean whined.

"Okay Dean," Samantha said as she put Sam's journal away. She decided she would write more later. She flipped the light switch off and laid down on the bed hoping that she would some how find some sleep. That night she dreamed of Jess. He was up close next to her murmuring loving words in her ear. She dreamed of her graduation that she was supposed to have that day and of her family that was to celebrate with her. She dreamed of her normal life and woke up crying.

* * *

><p>Dean was what woke her up the next day. Him and his off key singing of old rock. She found him in the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of cereal. She grabbed a bowl and sat down next to him. He slid the box of cereal next to her and continued to eat. With mild interest Samantha poured herself some Chex's cereal and added milk before digging in to her breakfast. She missed her yogurt and granola breakfast. She also found herself missing the fruit she would eat.<p>

"So Sammy everything okay?" Dean asked suddenly startling Samantha.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Its . . . Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Okay Dean." Samantha and Dean finished their breakfasts in silence. Dean seemed to be deep in thought while Samantha was wondering about Sam and Dean's father. From what she read from Sam's journal, he wasn't around a lot and that Dean practically raised Sam. From what she could tell from the journal, Samantha had a feeling that she would not get along well with the patriarch of the family.

"So where's . . . uh . . . dad?" Samantha asked trying to get rid of the silence.

"He's hunting with Bobby. I think they're hunting a Wendigo," Dean said.

"A Wendigo. Right," Samantha responded not quite sure how to respond to it.

"Yeah, he's gonna be back Friday, that's when we are going to take down the coven of witches. Speaking of witches, I think I made some progress with where the location of their coven is. I think it's in Miller's forest just outside of town," Dean said.

"So that's where we are going Friday night?" Samantha asked.

"Yep, and it wouldn't hurt for you to do some research too Sam," Dean hinted.

"Sure, next time I'll help," Samantha promised, though secretly she hoped there would be no next time. The rest of the week passed by in a blur. School was still boring, with Samantha struggling to stay awake. Joshua for the most part was leaving her alone and Dean was always hovering around during lunch. At first Samantha tried to ignore Dean, but his constant talking forced Samantha to actually listen to him. After a day of trying to ignore Dean, Samantha gave up. She listened to what he said and found herself truly listening to what he said. She took what he said to heart. At times she wondered what it would have been in like in another time and place, where they were actually brother and sister.

By Friday afternoon she was nearly climbing up the walls of the school trying to stave off boredom. She doodled often and came up with even more theories on why she was there. Her favorite was that God left her there to help Dean in some way. During class she started writing to Sam about her life, about why she did certain things the way she did. She wrote to Sam telling her about her life, how she was adopted by the Smith's, how she sought out her older brother Dean and what he was like when she finally met him. She wrote about how boring high school was and how she was scared of the up coming hunt. She hoped that Sam would forgive her if she couldn't protect his brother.

Samantha met Dean at the car after school was finished. He was leaning against the impala with the sun behind him giving him a halo.

"Ready to go Sam?" he asked. Samantha gave him a weak smile before getting in to the car. The ride was silent with brother and sister both deep in thought. When they arrived at the house, Samantha spotted a black truck parked out front.

"Looks like dad's home," Dean said explaining everything. Samantha's heart started pounding as she got out of the car. The butterflies in her stomach started by the time she reached the door. With a gulp she opened the door. She saw him standing in the kitchen making what looked like a sandwich. He was a tall, imposing man with broad shoulders and an intense stare. Samantha nearly took a step back when his head snapped up when she entered the room.

"Sam get ready for the hunt," the man ordered. His voice wasn't close to Jess's honey voice or her father's soft baritone. It was harsh and demanding and it scared her.

"Yes sir," Samantha answered. John Winchester smiled at her. She went to her room and started grabbing the things needed to defeat the witches. She grabbed the lavender, the silver hunting knife, birch branch and the shotgun full of silver bullets. She stashed everything but the shotgun in to a duffle bag. When she returned to the kitchen she found both Dean and Sam's father eating soup and sandwiches.

"Hurry up and eat Sam, we're leaving in a half hour," John said.

"Okay sir." Diner was a quiet and tense affair. Everyone was worried about the hunt. A half an hour later Samantha, Dean and John were in the impala on their way to Miller's forest. Samantha felt the butterflies intensifying the closer they got to the coven of witches.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't think we should do this," she choked out.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I just . . . I just don't think we should do this."

"People are dying Sam, it's our responsibility to hunt these things. So what ever the problem is, just suck it up," John snapped.

"Yes sir," Samantha whispered. By the time they reached Miller's forest, Samantha's butterflies turned to queasiness. She didn't say anything as everyone got out of the impala. In silence Samantha followed Sam's family. John was the one who found the trailhead that was to lead them to the coven of witches. It was Dean who saw them first. The witches were all women aged from fifteen to thirty. They also happened to be dancing naked around a fire. There was also a stone alter with runes and other symbols carved in to it. On top of the alter was a bloodied dagger, a few herbs, and a sliver chalice. The women danced around the fire, chanting in a language that Samantha did not recognize. She glanced at Dean and saw a grim yet determined smile on his face. Samantha felt sick. The women continued to dance seemingly unaware of their presence.

It was the shot that killed the oldest witch that signaled for both Samantha and Dean to start attacking. With out hesitation Dean jumped and started shooting at the women. Samantha just stood their stunned, unable to move. Dean and John killed most of them except for one. She had hidden herself when the shooting started it was only when she moved to attack Dean did Samantha noticed her. It was the fear of Dean's death that made Samantha shoot the girl. She was sneaking up behind Dean and unnoticed by John. Both were distracted making sure the other witches were dead. It took only seconds for Samantha to cock the gun, point the gun and pull the trigger. With a loud bang, the bullet left the gun and entered the heart of the young witch. She watched as the girl fell to the ground dead. Both Dean and John jumped and stared at the now dead witch. Dean had an expression on his face that was a mix of surprise and being proud. John just looked angry and a bit disappointed.

Samantha stood there as both Dean and John took care of the bodies of the coven of witches. They cut out the witches' hearts using the silver knives. Then Dean and John wrapped the hearts in Lavender and birch before tossing the hearts in to the fire and watched them burn. As soon as the hearts were burned the bodies of the witches burst in to flames and burned until there was nothing but ash. As soon as the witches' bodies stopped burning John turned to Samantha.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten your brother killed?" John shouted. Samantha stared at John in horror, her blood draining from her face.

"You guys are monsters," she whispered as she backed away from both John and Dean.

"Sam, what's wrong," Dean asked not hearing what she said.

"You're both monsters, murderers," Samantha nearly shrieked. She turned from them and started hiking back to the car.

"Sam wait," Dean called, his voice sounding weird to her ears. He jogged up next to her and grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm out his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she screamed.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you," Dean promised. Samantha continued walking toward the impala, which was now in sight. She grabbed the door handle trying to open the car.

"It won't open. Why won't it fucking open?" Samantha shouted, tears trailing down her pale cheeks.

"Little brother what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"The fucking door won't open."

"Relax, I'll unlock the door," Dean said in a soft voice. Samantha noticed John was watching both her and Dean from nearby. He was on his cell phone talking to someone. He seemed angry and tense.

"See the door's open," Dean said calmly. He had both his hands where Samantha could see them. She got into the car and slammed the door behind her. If she hadn't been so upset she would have seen Dean wince and the pain in his eyes. She watched as John and Dean exchanged words outside the car. They seemed to come to some sort of an agreement before they got into the car. They drove home in silence with Samantha staring out the window.

When they got to the apartment John got out of the car and right in to the black truck. With hardly a glance backwards he drove away. Samantha got out of the car ignoring Dean's hand. She opened the apartment door and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Dean followed close behind.

"Sam, talk to me bro. What's wrong?" Dean sounded panicked.

"Everything is wrong Dean," Samantha sobbed. She finally was letting out the all the emotions she had been holding in for the week. She released her anxiety and fear, her embarrassment and guilt. Dean heard her cries through the door.

"Sammy, please talk to me," Dean pleaded.

"I just want to go home."

"But you are home, Sammy."

"No I'm not. I'm not at home. I'm not with my mom and dad, I'm not with Jess. I'm in this sick, twisted universe where I live with you. I just want to go home," Samantha screeched.

"Sammy what are you talking about? Dad was just here and Mom is—Mom is dead. And who's Jess?"

"You don't get it do you, Dean," Samantha said bitterly. "I am not your Sam. My name is Samantha Winchester-Smith. I was adopted by the Smith family when I was three years old. I met my older brother Dean when I was eighteen, and he never wanted to see me again. It's all written down Dean. It's all written down in Sam's journal. Just go read it, it's under my bed." Samantha heard the floors creak as Dean went to retrieve his brother's journal. Samantha stayed behind the locked bathroom door. Nearly an hour and a half later she heard Dean return. Her sobs had died down to soft whimpers. She heard Dean lean against the bathroom door.

"So I read the journal Samantha. Your really not Sammy are you."

"No I'm not Dean."

"And you just showed up a week ago."

"Yes Dean."

"And you have no idea where Sam is," Dean said bitterly.

"God, Dean do you think I want to be here? Do you think I want to be a high school student again? Hunt monsters? Be Sam? I don't. I want to be back with Jess and my mom and dad. I want to graduate from college and move with Jess to California and write. I want Sam to be here and me to be back home." Samantha felt her breathing hitch as she started to cry again.

"Sammy listen to me, we'll figure this out. We'll get you home." Samantha unlocked the door, Dean must have heard because she felt no weight against the door when she opened it. Dean was staring at her with concern. For a brief moment, Samantha wondered what she looked like to Dean. She probably looked like a mess, still dirty from the hike with red-rimmed eyes from crying.

"You promise Dean?" Samantha asked. "You promise I'll get home? That I'll get to see my parents and Jess again?"

"I promise Sam," Dean said.

"It's Samantha," Samantha corrected.

"Whatever," Dean responded. He wrapped his arms around her as if trying to protect her. For the first time ever since she started living with Dean Winchester, she felt that she could make it. That they would be okay.

* * *

><p>Please ratereview

If enough people ask I might do a companion piece from Dean's point of view.

Keep on Reading

Fatcat


End file.
